There are patent publications teaching inflatable lighting installations (U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,230B1, publ. 27.11.2001; RU 2192581C1, publ. 26.02.2001; RU 2286510C9, publ. 10.04.2006; WO 02/063207, publ. 15.08.2002), each of which has an elastic inflatable shell serving as a support for a light source secured inside the shell within an upper part of the shell, the support having a base by which the support is linked to the ground or any structural load-bearing member (a floor, a building, a frame). The inflatable supports of these lighting installations have means for maintaining their stable vertical position and these stabilizing means are tension members in RU 2192581C1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,230B1; the tension members are linked to the support and to the ground, and this substantially increases complexity of the installation design.
An engineering solution being close to the instant invention is a lighting installation comprising a base, an inflatable shell secured to the base, and an electric lamp positioned inside the shell, wherein the inner cavity of the inflatable shell is in communication with an air blower secured to the base (RU 2286510C9).
Stability of this installation depends on design features of the base having a rest which negatively influences the size of the installation and its stability during operation.
The above drawback is substantial when the installation has to be urgently delivered to emergency locations and a comparatively big size of the base negatively influences the deployment time of the installation and hampers its moving during operation. While being urgently delivered, the installation is not protected against a mechanical effect which often leads to damaging easy deformable parts of the installation, particularly to rupture of the inflatable shell and especially to damaging the electric lamp positioned under a jacket within the shell, as the jacket technically does not protect the lamp against impacts. All these factors reduce the reliability of operation of the installation.